In recent years, in accordance with the spread of digital cameras and mobile devices (for example, smartphones and tablets) that include or a camera function, even a general user often has an opportunity to manage many images (photographs).
In view of this, various photograph browsing applications capable of assisting the user to detect a desired image from a large number of images have been proposed. The photograph browsing applications include a typical function of display a list of images. The user can browse images in the list or can select a desired image from the list.
It should be noted that, when many images are managed, considerable time may be required to import image data from, for example, a digital camera or a mobile device, and/or to read image data from a storage device. In this case, images cannot be quickly displayed to reduce the convenience.
There is a demand for a new technique of managing a large number of images without reducing the convenience of users.